My Boyfriend's My Girlfriend
by louise17116
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are in love and a happy couple but when Paula 'catches' them she forbids Spencer from dating or seeing Ashley. Spencer has an idea though. Ashley pretends to be Spencer's new boyfriend. Will Paula buy it? Rated M for a reason! JUST READ
1. The Plan!

**Author's Note:** Hello! I've had an idea to write a story like this for a while now and although I am currently working on my other story, B!tch I'm An Agent!, (which I'm taking a break on) I decided what the hell I want to write another story. Tell me what you think please. This is basically just going to be a hilarious funny smut filled story. Not too much drama. So if you're into that kind of thing well then I hope you'll read this story or at least give it a chance. Hope you like it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! ;) Without further ado here's My Boyfriend's My Girlfriend… P.S. I didn't really spellcheck this so heads up people!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters…I just wish I did. I can dream can't I? Wait I lied! I own the characters I created! Suck on that disclaimer!

**My Boyfriend's My Girlfriend…**

_Three weeks earlier…_

_(Ashley's POV)_

"_Sppeennce ahh aren't your parents ohhh my God going tooo beeee home soooon?" She pulls back and looks up at me with her hands still holding my knees apart. She licks her lips and gives me a sexy grin._

"_Who cares," she husks out, before diving back into my pussy making a loud moan rip threw my throat. I just had to wear a short skirt without underwear today didn't I? So glad I never actually wear underwear!_

_I slide my hands into her hair and grip it tightly in my hands pulling her closer to my need. She's not wasting anytime as she roughly sucks on my clit. She continues to suck on my clit until I slightly pull on her hair. She chuckles into my pussy sending vibrations through my entire body before lowering her tongue to my hole. She circles it teasingly making me groan in frustration._

"_Spennncer pleeaaase," I beg. I feel her smile before she shoves her tongue inside of me making my hips start to slightly ride her face._

"_Ohhh fuck baby don't stop," I groan. I tug on her hair bringing her impossibly closer to my center but she doesn't seem to mind. In fact it only makes her double her efforts._

_I feel her hand on my knee slowly sneaking its way up my thigh. In an instant her thumb is on my clit rubbing perfect and fast circles._

"_Baby I'm so close," I pant. She responds by thrusting her tongue even harder into me and moving her thumb more rapidly than before. I'm practically full on riding her face now. My eyes slam shut and I can feel my orgasm approaching quickly._

_I feel like someone's watching me and it makes me smirk. I open my eyes to look down at Spencer but she's not looking back up at me. Sometimes she gets really into eating me out. I'm not complaining though._

_I shut my eyes again and make sure to moan my appreciation to Spencer. I hear a gasp and it confuses me. I heard it but I didn't feel it. Okay that's weird…_

_Just seconds before my orgasm hits I snap open my eyes as a sudden thought occurs to me._

"_Oh my God! Paaauuuullllaaaaa!" My eyes slam shut from the power of my intense orgasm. It ends quickly though because Spencer hurriedly pulls away._

_I force my eyes open and look down at Spencer in a panic. She has a hurtful and more than pissed off expression on her face. That's not all though. My cum is all over the sides of her mouth._

"_Ashley! I can't believe you just-."_

"_OH MY GOD!" A look of sudden realization spreads across Spencer's face. Her eyes widen in shock and fear._

"_Oh my God," she whispers, not moving from her position between my legs. I look up at Paula and immediately regret the decision. A mixture of shock and hatred is written all over her face._

"_Oh my God," I say, when I see the look in her eyes. I'm about to die. I didn't even get to taste Spencer yet! Dammit Davies this isn't the time to be thinking about that!_

"_LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY DAUGHTER YOU…YOU…YOU CRAZY BITCH! WE'RE PRESSING CHARGES AND SUING YOU FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT!" I look back down at Spencer but she seems to be frozen. I return my gaze to Paula trying to think of something to say._

"_Uh…uh I can assure you it was consensual," I shrug questioningly. Spencer suddenly snaps out of it and looks up at me. Yeah it looks like she wants to slap me just as much as Paula does right now. I'm never getting laid again. At least I didn't say 'oh hi Paula your daughter dropped something and was looking for it between my legs'!_

_Spencer stands up and is sure to subtly close my legs as she does this. I look up at her face and I see that my cum is still there. Shit! Paula cannot see that, this is already bad enough!_

_I start coughing a little trying to get her attention but she just gives me an irritated look before turning around. Yup I'm never going to be able to have sex with Spencer again. Goodbye cruel world!_

"_Mom I can explain," Spencer pleads. Maybe she won't see it? I watch as Paula's eyes lower to the corners of Spencer's mouth. Yep she just saw my cum on her daughters face. Life's a real bitch!_

"_EXPLAIN WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUTH SPENCER MARIE CARLIN RIGHT THIS INSTANT," she shouts. This would be so funny if it wasn't happening to me and it was actually on TV._

_Spencer seems to be baffled at first but seconds later her eyes widen, probably in remembrance of what she was previously doing…or whom she was previously doing. Ha-ha I'm good…dammit I'm doing it again!_

_Spencer quickly wipes at the corners of her mouth with her hand while Paula continues to glare at both of us._

"_It's not what it looks like! I swear it's just dressing from the salad I had earlier!" Dressing? I guess you could call it that. Spencer never really was good at lying._

"_WE DON'T HAVE ANY DRESSING IN THIS HOUSE SPENCER!" Spencer doesn't reply, seeming to be out of excuses. I think that's a good thing._

"_I brought it from my house," I cut in. I mentally slap myself when I take into consideration what I just said. Spencer turns around and gives me a hard stare. There's a pleading glint in her eyes and she looks exasperated. If she could speak right now I know exactly what she'd say. 'You couldn't have said anything else'? I was just trying to help honestly…_

_Paula shakes her head in disgust at Spencer then looks back at me. The tension and awkwardness in the room is palpable and growing by the second._

"_ARGH DISGUSTING! YOU'VE POSIONED MY DAUGHTER WITH YOUR EVIL WAYS!" Last time I checked it was called my cum. Wait a minute she thinks my cum is evil? Bitch…her daughter doesn't seem to think my cum is evil. Oh better put some ice on that burn Paula! I really have to stop doing that._

_Paula starts stomping angrily towards me. It's like she's in slow motion or some matrix shit. It's then that I actually realize how serious this situation is. I mean I knew it was bad before but now all these thoughts are racing through my mind and most of them revolve around Spencer. All I can think about is that this might be the last time I get to see her._

_I look over at Spencer and by the look on her face it's like she's thinking about the same thing I am._

_I return my gaze to Paula and now she's mere inches from me. She extends a hand out at me and I jump to the floor before she can hit me. Lucky enough for me though she trips over herself and stumbles onto the bed._

_I don't waste any time as I jump to my feet and grab Spencer's hand. We race out of her room and towards the next closest one, which just so happens to be Paula and Arthur's room. I yank Spencer inside the room and slam the door shut being sure to lock it. I look around and see a dresser along the wall that's next to their bedroom door. I hurriedly push it in front of the door. As soon as it's in front of the door I can hear a loud banging sound on the other side of the door._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ASHLEY!" I ignore Paula and turn around to face Spencer and immediately notice the tears that are making their way down her cheeks. I don't hesitate as I walk over to her and wipe them away with my hands. I move my hands to cup her face and stare deeply into her teary eyes._

"_Listen to me Spencer! Whatever happens it doesn't matter okay? You have me and I swear I'm not going anywhere. I am so insanely in love with you Spencer Carlin and I'd rather die than let ANYONE take you away from me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'll do anything to fix this. I'll do anything to get you back," I rush out. She slowly nods her head but looks scared, "I won't stop fighting for you Spence…I never will…besides Paula doesn't scare me."_

"_ASSSHHHHLLLEEEEYYYYY!" I glance at the door briefly._

"_Okay that last one was lie. Paula scares the shit out of me," I whisper. Spencer smiles through her teary eyes. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into her body. I return the hug full heartedly._

"_I love you Ash," she whispers into my ear. I tighten my grip on her._

"_I love me too," I respond. She chuckles before pulling back enough to look at my face. Her eyes are full of laughter and there's a full grin on her face that warms my heart._

"_I'm going to miss that grin," I say truthfully. Her smile fades and her gaze drops to my lips before returning to my eyes. She slowly leans in and I meet her halfway. Our lips touch and it sends chills down my spine like it always does when we kiss. The kiss is slow and passionate. Everything around us stops and it's just us. Nothing else matters in this moment._

_We pull away at the same time and stare at each other. I can't take it anymore so I place my hand on the back of her neck and smash our lips together. There's nothing innocent about this kiss. It's fast and hot. She slides her hands up my back and digs her nails into me. I have one hand on her hip and the other has found its way into her hair. _

"_BANG!" We break away from our kiss to look at the door. Paula managed to break the steel lock but the dresser is preventing her from fully opening the door and getting into the room. She just broke a steel lock…a steel lock…a lock made of fucking steel! I'm so fucking screwed!_

_I race over to the bedroom window and fling it open. I sling one foot out the window so I'm straddling the window ledge. I really need to start wearing underwear. _

_I poke my head out the window and look down at the ground. I'm about to jump out a window. Never thought that'd happen._

_I look back at Spencer and she's standing right next to me._

"_I love you," I say quickly._

"_I love you too," she replies. I pull her in for one more kiss and as soon as I pull away the door bursts open and the dresser falls onto the floor with a loud crash. Oh great here's Paula…Oh my God she has a broom! Where the fuck did that come from? What is she fucking super mom? Oh man I can just see it now! New show on lifetime…Super Mom! For all those moms out there who want to control their homosexual daughters and make sure they never eat out another girl again! Premiere tomorrow at six!_

"_GET OVER HERE YOU SLUT!" She pushes past Spencer and brings the broom over her head getting ready to swing it at me._

"_Shit," I say before flinging myself out the window. I flop around in the air before landing on my back…hard. Wow that really fucking hurt. Never doing that again…_

_I arch my back in pain and grip the back of my head. No blood so I think that's a good sign. _

_I sit up and shut my eyes tightly as my whole body aches. I rub the back of my head trying to stop the headache I feel approaching._

"_Fucking bitch fuck! They make that shit look so painless in movies," I groan in pain. I stand up and stumble a little before catching my balance._

"_Oh my God Ashley!" I look up and Spencer and force a smile._

"_I'm okay," I shout up at her. Paula's head pokes out beside Spencers._

"_AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Paula disappears back into the house and Spencer looks down at me in worry. I just smile and wave up at her._

"_Fuck you Hollywood and fuck you Tom Cruise for making jumping out windows look easy," I mumble through my clenched smile._

"_Ashley?" I move my gaze over to the voice. Oh fuck me…_

"_Oh…uh hey Mr. C," I say. This day just keeps getting better and better._

_His gaze keeps switching between me and the window I just jumped out of. His mouth is opening and closing but he's not making any sound. He points up at the window then back at me._

"_Did you just jump out my bedroom window," he asks in shock._

"_Uhh-."_

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY ARTHUR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH! SHE FORCED OUR DAUGHTER TO HAVE SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH HER!" Arthur drops his suitcase and watches in horror as his wife charges at me with a broom._

_I start sprinting down the street and look over my shoulder._

"_It was consensual," I shout in frustration. I look back in front of me and see my car parked a few feet away. I speed up and run over to the driver's side. I rip my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. I get in and shut the door. Before I even put my keys in the ignition I lock the doors and make sure all the windows are rolled up. After that I glance into my rear view mirror to see how close Paula is. She's nowhere in view. Oh thank God!_

_I start up my car and Ludacris's Get Back fills my car. I chuckle at the irony._

_I speed up just in case Paula's still chasing me. _

"_Hey, you want what with me! Imma tell ya one time don't fuck with me! Get down cuz I ain't got nuthin to lose and I'm havin a bad day, don't make me take it out on you! Get back mutha fucka you don't know me like that!" All of the sudden Paula's head comes into view at the top of my car. Oh my fucking God she's on the top of my car!_

"_AHHHH," she screams._

"_AHHHHHHH," I scream slamming on the brake. Her body flings off the roof of my car and she lands in front of me a few feet away from my car. She's not moving…fuck I just killed my girlfriend's mother! I am so going to jail!_

_Paula starts to move and I sigh in relief but it's short lived when she starts running back at me with her broom still clutched tightly in her hand. Does she ever fucking quit?_

_I quickly put my car in reverse and go as fast as I can. I roll down the passenger's window and look out it. I wait until Spencer's house comes back into view. Arthur's still standing there; too shocked to do anything. _

"_Sorry Arthur," I say before doing a complete one eighty with my car. Their neighbors are going to remember this day forever. _

_I speed to my house probably breaking a bunch of laws in the process._

_Present…_

(Spencer's POV)

"Come on Kyla you take forever! We have a project that I need to do!" She puts some things into her locker before turning to look at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Are we talking about my sister or our actual science project?" I gasp making Kyla smirk. I open my mouth to reply but Madison comes out of nowhere and prevents me from saying anything.

"I cannot believe you are missing cheerleading practice Spencer!" I roll my eyes at Madison. She's my best friend but she can be overly dramatic sometimes.

"There are more important things to do than cheerleading," I reply. Kyla closes her locker and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah like my sister for example."

"Kyla?" Kyla shrugs her shoulders.

"What? We both know that's why you want to get to my house sooner," she replies.

"That isn't true!" Okay I lied. But can you blame me? I haven't talked to or seen Ashley since my mom chased her out of the house. That was three weeks ago! I haven't had sex in three weeks! Three weeks! And sex with Ashley is incredible! Missing out on having incredible sex with Ashley does a lot to someone!

"She's right Spence. Let's face it you want Ashley to fuck you," Madison says. I blush at her bluntness mostly because it's so true. Kyla chuckles shaking her head.

"Madison."

"Yeah Spence."

"I hope Stacy forgets to catch you."

"Spencer! How could you say that? You're the one who has been going on and on about Ashley's magical fingers!" My blush grows and Kyla makes a gagging noise.

"Ewww! I don't want to hear about my sister's magical fingers," Kyla grumbles.

"Shut up Madison or I'm going to shove my magical foot up your ass," I say.

"Spencer Carlin swearing? Is your tongue magical too? Never mind I'll just ask Ashley."

"You're just jealous because Glen isn't magical like Ashley!" I can't believe we're arguing about this.

"Oh trust me Spence. Your brother is quite magical," Madison says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I close my eyes in disgust and shake my head trying to get rid of the image of Madison and Glen having sex. Madison laughs at me. I flip her off making her laugh harder.

"Look Kyla! Spencer has a magical finger," Madison jokes.

"Enough about magical fingers," Kyla shouts.

"Are you guys talking about me?" We look over in the direction of the voice to find an amused Emily. We stare at her blankly.

"I'll take that as a yes. So what's new," Emily asks.

Emily has brown eyes and long straight golden brown hair. She's thin but likes to work out like Ashley. She has a slight tan to her and a great smile. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Emily is Ashley's best friend and she just so happens to be gay. They've been friends since they were little kids. Emily is just like Ashley; very blunt, cocky, and talks about sex a lot. I swear sometimes I think they're sisters and Kyla is their mom. They're always getting into so much trouble but I'm glad Ashley has Emily. I know it's hard for Ashley since her parents are never around, being that her mom doesn't care and her dad's a rock star. Growing up must've been tuff but luckily Emily was there for her.

"Spencer's sexually frustrated so she's taking her anger out on me," Madison explains. I glare at Madison. Okay so maybe I've been a little moody these past couple of weeks.

"Ha-ha don't feel bad Spence. I think Ashley has been even more frustrated than you are."

"Not possible," I groan.

"No I think it's possible. I caught her snuggling with a picture of you yesterday. Plus she talks endlessly about you. It's been a long stressful three weeks for everyone Spence," Emily explains. I look around at my group of friends and they all nod their heads in agreement.

"Sorry guys," I mumble.

"Just as long as you promise to sleep with Ashley for all of us it's all good," Emily starts. She looks at both Kyla and Madison then says, "I don't know about you guys but I feel like I haven't gotten laid in three weeks too," she says. They both laugh and nod their heads.

"I wasn't that bad," I shout. They all look at me as if saying 'seriously', "Okay maybe I was," I confess. A sudden though crosses my mind, "Kyla, why the hell are we still here?"

"Jeez Spencer come on," Kyla groans. I smile in excitement before looking back at Madison and Emily. Madison is whispering something in Emily's ear. When she sees me looking she pulls away and smiles. I give them a curious look but shake it off.

"Bye guys," I say.

"Bye," they say suspiciously. I grab Kyla's wrist and start dragging her down the hallway.

"Spence," Emily calls. I turn my head to look back at her waiting to hear what she has to say.

"I didn't know you were a magician," she yells wiggling her fingers in the air. I feel my face burning as I watch Madison and Emily giggling hysterically and high fiving each other. Idiots…

"She got you Spence," Kyla chuckles. I just shake my head and drag her to her car. I can't wait to see Ashley!

LINE BREAK!

"Why the fuck do you have these fucking gates," I shout in frustration. Kyla looks over at me in complete shock. Before we can actually get into the mansion we have to wait for these damn gates to open! They're taking forever!

"It's only been four seconds. The gates take like ten seconds to open," she explains looking amused.

"Well they shouldn't take so fucking long to open! You guys are rich! Get better gates dammit!"

"Um wow. I don't think I've ever been this excited for you to have sex with my sister," she laughs. I glare at her shutting her up.

As soon as we get passed the gates I reach over and pull the keys out of the ignition. I forgot my spare key this morning. Okay I was in too much of rush. That's what Kyla's keys are for though right?

"Spencer? Can I park first?" I yank the door open and jump out of the car not bothering to close the door. I run but stop when I'm in front of the car. I look back at Kyla and shrug my shoulders.

"Nope sorry," I smile. I move my foot ready to break into a full on sprint when I'm suddenly pushed on top of the hood of the car making me drop the keys.

"Ow! What the fu-?" I'm cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing demandingly against mine.

"Oh come on! On my car, really Ashley? How mature," Kyla whines. I feel Ashley smirk into the kiss. I wrap my legs around her waist and tangle my hands into her hair pulling her impossibly closer making her buck her hips and moan in response. Ashley's hands are gripping tightly at my waist.

"Fine, fine can you guys at least give me my keys so I can get into the house?" Ashley's hands move to the front of my thighs. She rubs up and down for a minute getting dangerously close to my center. She then slides her hands under me and squeezes my ass making me groan into our kiss. I think she just realized I'm wearing a skirt.

She starts lifting me up so I wrap my arms around her neck. She pulls away from my mouth and I gasp for air. She's panting heavily too but she doesn't seem to care because she starts to suck on my pulse point. I bounce up and down a little as she easily carries me towards her house never once stopping her assault on my neck. I force my eyes open and see Kyla bending over to pick up her car keys.

"Sorry Kyla," I moan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she waves a hand off dismissively. I feel Ashley chuckle into my neck as she continues to put her mouth to good use. What? I felt bad so I had to apologize!

My back is suddenly slammed hard against what I assume to be the front door. She pulls away from my neck and next thing I know her mouth is back on mine. She greedily forces her tongue into my mouth to play with my mine. It's so not unwelcomed!

"Dammit Ashley! You're blocking the door! There's no way in hell I'm walking around to the back!" Poor Kyla. This just isn't her day.

Ashley grins evilly and flicks her tongue against mine once more before pulling away again. I growl in disproval making her laugh. She did not just laugh at me! I lower my head a little and bite at her collar bone. She's not laughing anymore.

"Next time. Don't. Take. So long," she breathes out.

"Argh," Kyla growls before stomping away. I'll apologize to her later. I'm kind of busy right now.

Finally Ashley moves her hands behind her peeling my legs off her body. My legs drop but she catches me so I don't fall. I move my legs so I'm standing and once she sees that she pushes me to the side and moves closer to the door. She pushes it open then looks back at me with a sexy smile.

She wraps her fingers around my wrist yanking me inside the house. She slams the door shut and pulls me along with her so we're standing in the middle of the room. Her hands reach out to find my waist and she pulls me into her body making me moan. Instantly her lips are back on mine.

She pushes against me forcing me to walk backwards. When my foot hits the stairs I push against her letting her know I can't go any farther. She doesn't care though. She pushes me harder and we tumble down onto the stairs with her landing on top of me. Good thing the stairs are carpeted.

She pulls away sitting up between my legs and grips the bottom of my shirt. I sit up a little and she quickly pulls it off throwing it somewhere behind her. She looks down at my bra clad chest while biting her bottom lip. She's so fucking hot right now. I'd tell her but I'm having trouble speaking.

She ducks her head and starts to kiss the top of my breasts. Her hands are rubbing my stomach and slowly getting higher with each stroke. She's scratching at the sides of my ribs. Almost there…

"Ashley? Why the hell are you always where I want to go? First you practically fuck Spencer on my car then you make me walk around this entire mansion! This is a mansion Ashley! It's fucking huge! It took me forever to get around! Now you're on the stairs and I would like to go to my room! Do you have to have sex on every surface of this fucking house? Are you even listening to me Ashley?" Not really. Sorry Kyla!

Ashley sits up again looking annoyed as all hell. Ashley peels off her shirt and turns to look at Kyla.

"Jesus Ashley go to your roo-!" Ashley just chucked her shirt at Kyla and now it's covering her head.

"I hate my life," Kyla says. Ashley grins and stands up pulling me with her.

"Later Ky, I'm going to go fuck Spencer now so you might want to turn your TV up," she looks at me and winks, "really high," she adds. I swallow the lump in my throat making her smirk.

"Thanks for informing me Ash," Kyla says dryly.

"No problemo." She grabs my hand and we both excitedly run up the stairs to Ashley's room. When we get there Ashley pulls me, closes the door and once again shoves me against a door. Her forearms are on either side of my head.

She places her forehead against mine smiling and starts to slowly grind her pelvis into me.

"Hi," she husks out. It's then that I realize this is the first thing she has said to me.

"Hi," I respond. I place my hands on her hips and squeeze gently, "I fucking hate your front gates," I smile.

"So I've heard," she chuckles. I blush at the thought of her seeing me flip out at her sister over some stupid gates, "Don't worry babe I hate them too, and I so plan on getting rid of them soon."

"Thank God," I say. I pull her hips against me and I gasp looking down between our bodies in shock and confusion.

"When did you…?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice this entire time," she smirks. I instantly grow wet with this knowledge. I close my eyes and lick my lips. When I open them I stare deeply into her pitch black eyes. I can see the want and lust in them.

She leans forward and crushes our lips together. I move my hands to the front of her jeans and unbuckle her belt. I unbutton her jeans and slowly pull the zipper down. I place one hand on the side of her hip and the other flat on her abs. God do I love those abs!

I sensually twist my hand around and slide it down into her jeans. I grip the strap-on in my hand and push it into her. She moans loudly and grinds into me hard.

I pull my hand out still gripping onto the strap-on tightly. Once it's fully out of her jeans and standing tall I tug on it letting her know what I want. She pulls away smirking and moves her hips so they're out of reach.

"Patience is a-."

"Don't you dare fucking tell me patience is a fucking virtue because that's a fucking lie," I growl pulling her hips into my body. She moans again and lifts me up by the back of my thighs. She walks us over to her bed and throws me on top of it.

I scoot backwards and she crawls onto the bed stalking towards me. As she's crawling up my body she slides her hands under my skirt pulling my underwear down and off. She grins up at me and finally places her body between my legs. I sigh contently knowing what's about to happen.

"Are you wet enough for me baby," she whispers into my ear.

"Yeesss, please Ash," I beg. I feel her hips shift slightly then I feel her poking at my entrance. I shut my eyes in anticipation. She moves her hips back and just as she's about to roll them forward she stops.

I crack both eyes open angrily at her.

"Shouldn't we take off our clothes first Spence?" I look down and notice Ashley is still wearing her bra and skinny jeans. Her jeans are open with the strap-on poking out and her belt is hanging loosely at her sides. I still have on my bra and skirt. Oh well, we'll just have to try at that again later.

"No Ash! I've been sexually deprived for three weeks! Please fuck me now!" Her eyes grow impossibly darker and I'm surprised she's not fucking my brains out yet. She's biting her lip and looks really conflicted.

"What," I ask impatiently. I'm a tad bit overly horny.

"Please let me take your bra off and then I promise I'll fuck you," she begs. I know she needs this as much as I do right now.

"Ash I need it now!" I thrust my hips upwards trying to prove my point. Usually we always get completely naked when we have sex but I can't wait this time. Three freaking weeks!

"Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeaaasssseee," she says eyeing my breasts hungrily.

"Fine but please hurry," I say getting ready to sit up. She doesn't seem to get the message though because she rips the front of my bra making my breasts pop out. She smiles happily at them.

"Ash! That bra didn't have a front clasp!" She looks up at me with confused eyes then back down at the torn bra.

"Oh…well you said to hurry," she explains. She reaches around me unclasps my bra then pulls both separate pieces off discarding them somewhere on her bedroom floor.

"Argh fine! Just fuck me now I can't wait anymore!" She grins at me and easily nods her head.

"My pleasure." She finally rolls her hips forward and the dildo slides in so easily. Trust me when I say I was more than ready.

We both moan when our hips finally touch. She starts off by slowly grinding her hips into me. She's not even thrusting in and out just going slowly back and forth; it's driving me crazy.

"Ahhhh Assshh," I breathe out.

"Yeah baby," she says kissing my neck. I wrap my legs around her waist trying to push her deeper into me.

"Fa-faster," I groan. She starts to slowly pick up her speed as I feel her hands slide up my body. Both hands cover my breasts and she starts to softly massage them. I moan and arch up into her hands.

She covers her mouth with mine and starts to roll my nipples with her thumb and pointer finger.

"Sooo goood…" I groan into her mouth. She chuckles and moans at the same time. The little nub on the inside of the strap-on is pressing right against her clit. She picks up her speed but I need more. She pulls her mouth away from mine and rests her forehead against mine.

"Haarrder baabbby," I plead. She lifts up her hips and stops when the head of the dildo is only in me.

"Ash what ar-FUCK!" She just slammed the dildo back into my pussy so hard and now she's fucking me like a jackhammer.

"Assshhhh!" I slide my arms under hers and rest my hands on her shoulders digging my nails into her trying to get her closer to me. My hips are rising to meet her every thrust.

She moves her head and nuzzles it into my neck laying kisses all over. Her hips continuing with their fast and hard strokes.

"God you're good at that," I gasp shutting my eyes tightly.

"I can do sooo much better," she whispers into my ear. I shudder at her voice alone jabbing my nails into her shoulders. God what her voice does to me.

While her left hand continues to massage my breast I feel her right hand gliding swiftly down my body. She drags her nails along my stomach continuing her trip downwards before settling her hand on my hip circling her thumb inside the dip of my hip. She's so close to my center. She could so easily just slide her hand over and…

I tear my arms away from her shoulder and place them on her hand that's still rubbing small circles in the dent in my hip. She slows down her thrusts and lifts her head up to look at me.

"I. Need. You. To. Touch. Me. Now," I snarl looking directly into her shady eyes while sliding her hand closer to my center with each word.

She inhales sharply when her hand finally comes in contact with my wet center. She looks down between our bodies and licks her swollen lips. I slowly remove my hands from her hand and move them to rest on her sides sluggishly caressing her skin smoothly.

She positions her pointer finger over my clit and gently applies pressure. I buck my hips at the feeling and she looks back up at me grinning hotly.

"If you say so Spence," she says while expertly circling my clit with her finger. I shut my eyes tightly and arch my back up into her. She pushes me back down with her body and starts plunging in and out of me at a fast pace.

"Ugghhn Assshhh," I moan feeling my orgasm fast approaching. She slides her left hand up my neck until she's cupping my cheek. Her thumb is sliding against my bottom lip. I force my eyes open to look up at her.

I open my mouth and bite on her thumb. I release it but keep it in my mouth sucking on it and running my tongue over it. She shuts her eyes for an instant before opening them and pulling her thumb out of my mouth.

She looks at me intently before pressing her lips against mine. The kiss is pleasing and soft not demanding and forceful. Her tongue gently dances on my lips but never forces its way in. She's a little hesitant almost like she's trying to memorize every inch of my lips even though she already has them memorized. She nibbles lightly on my bottom lip before pulling back a little but she's still close enough to feel her warm breath on my face.

"I love you," she pants.

"I love you too," I breathe heavily. After a few more thrusts my body freezes for a second as my intense orgasm spreads through my entire body.

"ASSSSHHHLLEEEYYY!" She cums just seconds after I do with a silent scream. She slows down but continues a swift movement with her hips to help me ride out my orgasm.

Her hips finally stop moving and we're both left panting. Slowly and carefully she pulls out of me and rolls off my body lying on her back.

"Wow…" I say smiling. There's no way Kyla didn't hear any of that.

"Yeah," she grins. After about five minutes of silence I roll on my side so I'm cuddling into her body and resting my head on her shoulder. I place a hand on her abs and lightly scratch at them making her hum in approval.

She wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to herself. She looks over at me and beams in her after sex glory. I roll my eyes at her and nudge her playfully. She chuckles and kisses me on the forehead. I sleepily close my eyes and sigh happily.

"I never thought I'd actually miss school this much." I look up at her and frown faintly.

"Sorry about that."

"Spencer it's not your fault that your mom called the school and told the principal I was sexually harassing you and got me suspended," she giggles. It wasn't my fault but I still feel bad about it. I look down and chuckle when I see she still has her extra appendage on.

"If you keep wearing that thing it's going to become permanent," I say smiling up at her. She looks at me with a sly grin.

"I doubt you'll mind."

"I love you just the way you are Ash," I say honestly. She grins and kisses me on the lips. She pulls away and licks her lips.

"Since when did I start dating Bruno Mars?" I gasp and playfully slap her stomach.

"I am not Bruno Mars," I pout.

"You just ripped off his lyrics. Just the way you are, really Spence," she laughs.

"I've been saying that line even before Bruno Mars made that song! He ripped me off!"

"Sure he did babe," she giggles.

"He did!" She chuckles at me before getting a serious look on her face.

"I've missed you so much Spence," she says, sadly.

"Ash…" I whisper.

"What are we going to do? I can't take not seeing you."

"You got to see me today," I try. Ashley sighs and shakes her head.

"Only because your mom thinks you're doing a science project with Kyla. I hate not being able to see my girlfriend."

"I know me too. I hate my mom for doing this."

"Is there any way you can get out of the contract?" The contract…

Ash and I started dating freshman year when I moved to LA and by our sophomore year we had agreed to move in together. We told my parents our plans and they didn't agree. Well more like my mom didn't agree. My dad said it was okay as long as we waited till after we graduated from high school because we were still too young to make a big decision like that.

My mom hated the idea but agreed with my father because she figured she'd have time to change my mind and straighten me out. And to make sure I stayed clear to my word and didn't move in with Ashley she made me sign a contract. I didn't want to but I respected my father's wishes to wait even though both Ash and I knew we were in love and we were more than ready to move in together.

Even though I wasn't eighteen when I signed the contract it's still a legal document. I don't know how she managed to pull that off. I'm guessing it was one of her doctor friends who know a very good lawyer or a judge. Even with Ashley's money we can't break the contract. It's air tight.

Plus the contract comes with rules. If I break it and move in with Ashley I'll be sent to jail. Harsh right? Well that's my mother for you. When my dad found out about the whole going to jail thing he was pissed but my mom bullshitted him again and said the lawyers made a mistake and it was too late to fix it. It's bullshit because there was nothing on the contract about going to jail when I signed it. She added it and there wasn't a thing I could do about it because my dad actually believes the crap my mother says.

I've tried numerous times to get my mother to cancel the contract but there's no way she's going to do it. She still thinks I'm going through a phase and that Ashley just corrupted me.

Ashley and I could always wait till we graduate when the contract becomes ineffective but that'd be too hard. We just started this school year and are only two weeks and two days into it. I can't not see Ash for a whole school year. I mean yeah I'd sneak around but that'd be too hard and stressful on both of us. There just has to be another way for me to see Ash!

"You know I can't. I've tried but my mom won't budge. She keeps telling me she's doing this for me," I sigh.

"Oh well then that makes it okay! She's doing it to make her daughter's life miserable and unhappy! I totally support parents who hate their child and tell them they aren't good enough," she says sarcastically. Ashley rolls her eyes, "What a bunch of crap…" she mumbles.

We're both quiet. Trying to think of ways to get out of this or at least make this situation bearable.

"I hate this. I mean there has to be something we can do about this," Ashley says.

"I don't think there is anything we can do."

"There has to be something! I'd do anything," she explains exasperated. I sigh in frustration and look down. For whatever reason I lock my eyes on the strap-on that's still on Ashley trying to think long and hard. Wow that sounded dirty. I need to stop looking at Ashley strap-on it's making me lose focus. Dammit now I lost focus! Now all I can think about is Ashley fucking me with her 'dick'...wait a minute! Why didn't I think of this before?

"Even dress up like a guy," I ask carefully, gauging her reaction. I feel her eyes on me then I hear her burst out in laughter.

"Oh my God Spence Ha-ah-ha-ha! I can't just sprout a dick overnight," Ashley laughs hysterically. I don't reply and after a while she seems to realize this.

"You're not serious are you," she asks. I don't reply, "Spence there's no way we could pull that off. I mean what would I tell people? What would I do about school? I know I said I'd do anything but 'this' wouldn't work we-." I sit up and look down at Ashley.

"But what if it did work Ashley?" She sits up and sighs running a hand through her hair.

"Spence it wouldn't-."

"Think about it Ashley." She scrunches her eyebrow together seeming to consider what I'm offering. She shakes her head.

"Spencer this isn't going to work. That means I'll have to go to school as a guy!" Already thought about that.

"We'll pretend that you're Ashton! It's brilliant Ash!" Ashton is Ashley's cousin. He lives in New York and visits whenever he gets a chance. It's crazy how much they look alike. I thought they were twins when I first met him. They're even the same age and born in the same month! So how could I not think they were twins?

Ashley looks a little overwhelmed with what I'm saying.

"Are you saying I look manly or that my cousin looks girly? Wait are you into my cousin?" I give her a strange look. After what I said that's her question?

"Baby you're muscular in a good way and trust me you don't look manly. I think that'd defeat the purpose of me being gay Ash. And no I don't have a thing for Ashton. I'm in love with you remember?" She smiles at that but then it disappears into a baffled expression.

"I don't know Spence you could be one of those girly lesbians who's into butch lesbians. After all you did come up with the idea of me dressing like a dude."

"Trust me Ash this'll work! We could tell people that you're transferring schools to get away from all the drama. And Ashton will come here while you go to New York but you won't really go to New York you'll pretend to be Aston! Students switch schools all the time!"

"Yeah…foreign students. Spence this is a bad idea," she says folding her arms across her chest.

"Trust me babe it'll work," I explain. She shakes her head, "Please, please, please baby," I beg. She looks away trying her best not to crumble. I'll get her, "My mom will love you, meaning she'll never interrupt us when you come over and we can do whatever we want," I taunt. Damn I thought that'd get her. Oh well time to pull out the big guns.

She still refuses to look at me. I lean forward smirking and uncross her arms letting them hang but still keeping a firm grip on her wrists, "And…" I drag out. I lean forward until my lips are touching her ear. I hear her breath hitch and I can feel her body relaxing, "You'll have an excuse to wear a strap-on all the time," I whisper huskily.

"On second thought I think this is a very good idea," she coughs out. I pull away and smile brightly at her. Yay! I knew I'd get her!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Ash! You're the best girlfriend ever," I shout kissing her all over her face.

"Hell yeah I am," she agrees, "I can't believe I'm doing this," she says in disbelief.

"So it's settled then, I'm breaking up with the girl you to date the guy you," I say scrunching my eyebrows together at what I said.

"Yay my girlfriend thinks I'm a tranny," she says sarcastically.

"Baby you're the hottest tranny I know," I smirk.

"How many trannies do you know," she asks pretending to sound hurt.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"With pleasure," she grins unhooking her own bra.

Now we just need to figure out how to break the news to Kyla that her sister's going to be a dude. I feel an awkward conversation coming on…

**Author's Note:** So what'd you think? Is this a story worth continuing? PLEASE REVIEW! :)

**louise17116**


	2. My Sister's A Man!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the positive reviews! Glad you guys liked the first chapter. I was not really expecting that many reviews so again thanks. I hope you like this chapter and for all of those who are reading this I really hope I can do this story justice for you guys. Didn't spellcheck again so watch out for that! Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** We've been over this. Do you think I'd be writing stories if I owned the characters?

**spashleyluv-** First to review! I like you already. Thanks for the positive feedback!

**Say iloveyou when your not listenin-** Glad you decided to give this story a chance. Thank you!

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Sorry I went away. If Paula wasn't a bitch I don't know if I'd have anything to write about. She's a fun bitch. Everybody loves smut! You never know…thanks again!

**victorial117-** Poor Kyla, I think she was lucky. I tried with the smut. That was my first time writing smut like that. Hope it wasn't lame. Thanks!

**vfx-** I will do that. Thanks for reviewing!

**inviziblinc-** See I was running into the same problem when I wrote out the contract thing. No matter how I wrote it there was always a way that you could get out of it. So basically the contract is legal but only because Paula had illegal help to make it that way, if that makes sense. And wow you really know you law stuff. Where were you when I was writing that part out? You would've been a big help. Thanks!

**Southfan1253-** Thanks! I thought it was a good idea too. I mean you always see stories where Ashley is actually a guy or something. Why can't she ever just pretend to be a guy and be a girl and not have an actual penis? Thus creating this story! Thanks for reading!

**David Fishwick-** Everyone loves the beginning! I'll try to post it sooner for you guys. Thanks!

**LadiiMouse-** Yeah me too. I have a couple chapters written already so I can't wait to see what else I come with. Hopefully you guys will like it. Thanks!

**indie-** You're completely right. Even at my school sexual harassment is handled differently. I actually think at my school there'd be a court hearing and charges and even possible suspension but that's just my school. And maybe all of that is based off how serious the harassment was. And yeah it's for the plot but I still had trouble making it all seem realistic. And technically anything's realistic when it's illegal. Thank you very much!

**Logan-** Thanks! Glad the smut was good it was my first time writing smut like that. Thanks again!

**mb168-** Thanks! I do try to be funny ;)

**Miss Davies-** Glad I could make you laugh! Hopefully their plan will work! And Ashley has to pretend to be Ashton so that she can date Spencer. It's too hard for them to sneak around especially when they're in school. So hopefully this plan makes everything easier. Thank you!

**YOLO-** I will do that. And yes, yes you might've mentioned that once or twice. I know, I hope that I can give this idea justice. Thank you!

**Me-Stylista-** Yeah it is but it would suck if it happened in real life. Thank you!

**anon-** I'm glad! Thank you!

**xyepx-** Thank you very much!

**My Boyfriend's My Girlfriend… Chapter 2- My Sister's A Man!**

(Spencer's POV)

I stretch my arms over my head and arch my back up trying to get the fatigue out of my muscles. I reach over to my right but no one's there. I yawn before opening my eyes and looking around Ashley's room but she's nowhere in sight.

"Ash…" I call out. I sigh and start to sit up when I feel someone nipping at my hip bone.

"Ahhh," I yelp gripping the covers in my hand and holding them up so I can look under them. I look closely through the dark and sneer when I figure out who was biting me. I found Ashley…

"What are you doing down there?" She smirks, looks down at my pussy and licks her lips.

"Admiring the view," she says never taking her eyes off of her prize. Damn smirk still in place! I hate that smirk! It's so hot and cocky and sexy and…dammit I love that smirk!

I'm about to answer her when my phone starts ringing. I look over at the bedside table and naturally look at the time.

"Shit! Ashley we slept in!" It's fucking six thirty eight in the morning!

She moves the covers so she can look at the clock then lets them fall back down as she focuses on me.

"Spence it's fine. Kyla will drive you to school. School doesn't start till seven thirty anyways so it's all good babe," Ashley says calmly. Like hell it is!

I snatch my still ringing phone and hold it under the covers in front of her face.

"Oh…" she says in awareness.

"What do I say," I ask full of panic.

"Uh shit I don't know? She's your mom!"

"What would you say if it were your mom?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't answer the phone," she says truthfully while shrugging her shoulders. Damn!

"That doesn't help me," I shriek.

"What do you suppose I do?"

"Here you answer it," I say throwing the phone under the covers.

"I can't answer it! You're not supposed to be around me in the first place remember," she explains shoving the phone back at me. Damn, damn, damn!

I grab the phone from her and finally answer it.

"Uh hi? I mean hello? No not that either! Uh what's up mom?" I look down at Ashley who mouths 'breathe' before kissing my inner thigh. She's not stopping though. How does she expect me to breathe when she's doing that?

"Spencer Carlin are you drunk?" It takes me a minute to answer being that I'm completely focused on Ashley's warm breath and her kisses that keep getting closer and closer to my need.

"Huh…? Wait what? No," I pant. I place a hand on Ashley's head trying to prevent her from getting closer. She grips my wrist in her hand and holds it down on my side. Her other hand is on my hip keeping me from moving.

"Why aren't you home Spencer? What's so important that you couldn't come home? Are you with Ashley?" I glare at Ashley giving her a warning look but she doesn't seem to care. Instead she runs her tongue slowly up my slit.

"Noooooo," I cry out.

"Then why didn't you come home Spencer?" My mom is so pissed right now. She's not the only one.

I try to squirm away from Ashley again but it's no use she's too strong. Damn her and her goddess like body! That's it!

I bend my knees slowly until my heels are touching my butt. Then I spread my legs apart making Ashley moan in approval. Just keep moaning baby…

I rest my feet on her shoulders as she continues to tease my slit. One…two…three! I push really hard with my feet and Ashley goes flying off the bed along with her sheets and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! Fuck," she grunts loudly. I hate to be a bitch but she deserved that!

"Watch your mouth Spencer!" I shake my head clearing my thoughts so I can focus on the conversation with my mom.

"Sorry mom! I uh tripped…" I lie. I make sure to control my breathing.

"You never answered my question Spencer! Why didn't you come home?"

"Uh well Kyla and I were working on our science project. We must've fallen asleep. I'm sorry." I mentally pat myself on the back for having such a good excuse.

"Hmmm…are you sure you're not with Ashley," she asks sounding very suspicious. She didn't believe me crap balls on fire!

"No mom! Why don't you trust me?"

"I just care about you Spencer!" Don't make me throw up.

"Well then trust me when I say I haven't talked to Ashley!" At that moment Ashley's head pops up at the foot of the bed. She's stares intently at me so I look away.

"So you're telling me that the entire time you've been there you haven't seen Ashley once?" She's not giving up is she?

"Fine you caught me! I saw Ashley but you want to know something _mom_? She wouldn't even look at me let alone say anything to me," I lie. I look back at Ashley and she has a smirk on her face. I shake my head with a small grin playing on my lips. She winks slyly at me and I roll my eyes before sliding down the bed and lightly kicking her on the shoulder effectively knocking her down onto the floor again.

"It's for your own good Spencer!" Bullshit it's for her not me.

"I have to get ready for school. Bye mom," I say emotionlessly. I hang up before she can say anything else. I place my phone back on the bedside table and scoot down the bed on my stomach. I prop myself up on my elbows and smile down at Ashley but she doesn't return it.

She sits up on her knees and kisses me on the forehead while she slowly rubs her hands up and down my forearms.

"I hate that you're fighting with your mom over me," she whispers. I chuckle a little.

"I'm fighting with my mom because she can't accept me for who I am," I reassure. I lean forward and kiss her tenderly on the lips, "Besides you think my mom's a bitch." She smirks at that.

"Well yeah cause she is a bitch but I just don't like seeing you upset." Aww she's so sweet.

"I'm not upset Ash," I soothe. I love how much she cares for me.

"Promise," she pouts. She's so cute when she pouts.

"I promise Ash. I love you and my mom's not going to do anything to change that okay?" She smiles at me happily.

"Okay…" she breathes. She places a hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer. Our lips touch and she gradually sucks on my bottom lip before pulling away again, "Now that I know you're okay; being the good girlfriend that I am, I will personally help you get showered and ready for school."

"Oh how sweet of you," I mock.

"I know right," she says triumphantly, "Now come on babe let's get you cleaned up," she says standing up with a cheeky smile.

"Ash…" I warn. She sighs heavily. I watch her as she subtly places a hand behind her back.

"No funny business I promise," she groans. She's totally crossing her fingers right now.

I get off the bed walking over to the bedside table and grab my phone. I quickly set an alarm on it then smile at Ashley. I grab her hand and lead her into the bathroom placing my phone on the counter.

I love her bathroom. It's freaking huge! There are two showers and one tub! Well the tub is actually a huge Jacuzzi. Did I mention it has massaging jets? Well it does and Ashley and I have put them to good use more than once if you know what I mean. Yeah you totally know what I mean. As for the two showers? Well I don't know why Ashley has two of them but I'm glad she does. The first one is just a plain regular shower with a see-through curtain and the other shower is huge. Literally it's gigantic! It has four showerheads in there. They all can disconnect from the wall because they're handheld and they all have different settings on them to change the tempo and other things. It's incredible really. And to top it off it has glass doors. I love Ashley to death but her being rich is just an added bonus.

I walk over to the "regular shower" and turn on the water. I have to get ready for school so there's no time to enjoy the Jacuzzi or the oversized walk in shower. Ashley seems disappointed with this knowledge as well. Oh well…

I jump in the shower and close my eyes letting the water cascade over my face and hair. I instantly feel Ashley's arms around my waist and her head nestled into my neck while she places tiny kisses along the skin there. I place my hands on top of hers and lean into her sighing contently.

"So I was thinking," I start.

"Yeah," she mumbles against my skin.

"Should we tell our friends about "the plan"?" She pauses her movements for a split second.

"Hmmm what do you think," she asks kissing below my ear.

"Well…I was thinking that we should at least tell Kyla. I mean she lives with you and she's your sister plus she's an actress so it's not hard for her to keep it a secret and we kind of need her to know what's going on. And everyone else could keep it a secret I think except for Madison and Glen."

Madison and Glen aren't good at keeping secrets. Glen can lie but for some reason he can't keep a secret I don't get it. And Madison well she just lets things slip accidently without even thinking.

"True…" she says nibbling and sucking on my earlobe.

"But then again it wouldn't be fair to tell everyone else and not tell Madison and Glen. Madison's my best friend and Glen's my brother. I can't not tell them." It wouldn't be right.

"What do you want to do then," she whispers into my ear tightening her grip on my waist.

"We'll tell Kyla for sure and wait to tell everyone else. In the mean time we'll come up with an idea to make people believe you're actually going to New York."

"Okay…" she murmurs kissing my cheek. I turn around in her arms and look into her eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" She smiles lovingly at me and nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to enjoy the time I have with you now." God I love her so much.

"If this works Ash we can see each other every day without any interruptions." She smiles fondly at the idea.

"I wonder what Kyla will think," I ask.

"Probably that I fucked you so hard last night that I gave you brain damage," she smirks.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Yeah but you love it," she sings.

"That I do," I sing back. She gives me a toothy grin making her nose crinkle. I love that smile.

She cups my chin with a hand tilting my head a little then she kisses me. Her tongue swipes across my bottom lip. I don't give her access and that upsets her but she keeps trying to force her tongue into my mouth. Not going to happen babe.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" I push Ashley away from me and quickly go about washing my hair and body. Ashley tries to help more than once but I don't let her.

"Spencer what the hell," she huffs.

"My phone alarm went off babe. That means I have a few minutes to get ready," I explain.

"But Spencer," she whines.

"Don't "but Spencer" me Ash," I warn playfully.

"Can't we have a quickie babe," she begs. Man I wish we could but I have to go to stupid school.

"Ash the quickest quickie we've ever had lasted two hours. We don't do quickies."

"We can try!"

"Ash," I say blankly. We both know if we go there we won't be able to stop.

"Alright, alright, alright," she sighs in defeat.

Ashley and I exit the shower and I quickly get ready while she sits on the bed watching my every move. I slip on a pair of Ashley's blue skinny jeans and one of her band tees. I know she loves when I wear her clothes.

"I love it when you wear my clothes." See what I mean.

"Come on Ash," I grin. She reluctantly puts her silk black robe on that's way too short and follows me downstairs. We walk into the kitchen and there's Kyla sitting at the table eating cereal with a stupid knowing grin on her face. Walk of shame!

"How are you two doing this fine morning?" I blush a deep shade of red while Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Good," I mumble taking a seat not looking at Kyla.

"Good, good Spence. And you Ash? Are you feeling better," Kyla asks sounding amused. Smartass…

"Yeah I came like one hundred times last night," Ashley says bluntly. My eyes practically bug out of their sockets and Kyla chokes on her cereal spitting milk all over the table.

"Ashley," Kyla screams in horror.

"You asked my dearest sister," Ashley says innocently.

"Spencer," Kyla whines. I finally look up at her.

"You did ask Kyla. You know I can't control what Ashley says," I explain. So not true. Ashley is completely whipped.

"She's right Ky. For example, when Spencer's fucking me there's no telling what kinds of crazy obscene things I'll say," Ashley smirks, "Yeesss Spencerrr! To infinity and beyond baby! Yes Miss Flintstone make my bedrock! Baby, instead of the dog whisperer you're like the pussy whisperer," Ashley fake moans. Good thing she never moans stuff like that. It'd be awkward…

"Ew, eww, ewww! Just eww!" Kyla runs out of the kitchen and I burst out in laughter.

"Don't dish it if you can't take it sis!"

"You're so mean Ash."

"Hey! In my defense she did ask if I was feeling better. I figured I'd give her an honest answer."

"Come on Spencer time to go! Say goodbye to my perverted ass sister!" We walk into the living room and see Kyla standing by the door impatiently. Ashley turns her back to Kyla and stares at me. She laces her fingers around my neck so I position my hands on her waist.

"Hurry up Spence we're going to be late," Kyla grumbles. She's right but I really should say goodbye to Ashley properly. Who knows how long it'll be until I get to see Ash face to face again?

"Want to give us a minute," Ashley asks. Kyla holds her hands up defensively and turns her back to us.

I kiss her, pulling her fully into my body. I slide my hands onto her stomach loving the feeling of the silk on my palms. But right now I'd rather be feeling something else.

I slip my hands inside of her robe and lightly scratch my nails against her abs. She sighs her approval. Wanting to feel more I run my hands up her body until they're under her breasts. She arches into my touch trying to get me to feel her up. I give in a little and cup her perfect breasts in my hands.

I smoothly start to palm her breasts purposely avoiding her nipples. She growls in frustration and arches her back again trying to get my hands to touch her hard nipples. I slide one hand up the valley between her breasts and rest my hand just above them tapping my fingertips against her collar bone.

I bite down on her bottom lip and she whimpers in response which makes me grin. I keep her lip clamped between my teeth as I pull away. When our lips are no longer touching she immediately moves forward to find my lips but I pull back teasingly and slide my hand up her neck placing a single finger on her delicate soft lips.

She deliberately opens her eyes breathing heavily. Her eyes are black with lust. I smile at her and shake my head trying to keep my hormones in check. I really wish we knew how to have quickies!

Ashley removes her hands from around my neck and suddenly her hands are under my shirt dipping down into my jeans. I hurriedly grab her wrists and keep them at her sides. I hold onto her wrists as I bring my mouth to her ear.

"Don't move your hands," I warn in a whisper. I release her wrists and settle my hands on her shoulders. I carefully slide the silk robe off her shoulders expecting it to completely fall to the floor but of course it's still tied at her waist. I'll have to fix that.

I lick my lips as I eye her perky breasts and hard nipples that I know are just begging for me to touch them. I tear my gaze from her breasts to look down at the small silk robe that somehow managed to stay tied. I grip the strings in my hands and Ashley moans in anticipation. I start to pull the strings at an achingly slow pace…

"Seriously guys? Wasn't yesterday enough torture for me?" I grip the silk strings on the robe tightly to keep it from falling. Wouldn't want to expose Ashley's ass in front of her sister that'd be weird. I can't believe I forgot about Kyla! It's Ashley, she does this to me.

"Fucking pussy blocker," Ashley groans.

"Jeez Ash I'm so sorry that I'm not an incestuous bastard," Kyla says. Ashley reaches down and rips the robe out my hands making it fall to the floor. My jaw drops in shock and probably because I'm turned on. Very turned on…

Ashley smirks at me as she closes my jaw with a single finger before she raises her arms in the air holding up her middle fingers.

"Kiss my incestuous bastard ass Kyla!" Ashley continues to flick Kyla off as she walks into the massive kitchen. Luckily she didn't turn around and expose the rest of her body. Sometimes I just can't even believe the things my incredibly sexy girlfriend does. Really mooning your sister? But I still love her and that includes loving everything else about her. What can I say? She completes me.

"I just saw my sister's ass...awesome," Kyla says sarcastically, "You know Ash I am so glad you can read my mind because I woke up this morning and thought to myself 'the only thing that could make this day perfect is if I get to see my sister's ass'. So thank you so much for accomplishing that and letting me see your ass this morning…and why the hell don't you have any tan lines?"

"Why don't you just ask Spencer," Ashley shouts from the kitchen. Kyla seems angry but looks at me expectantly. I blush and look away.

"She tans naked," I whisper. It really is a sight to see. But you can't see because she's my girlfriend so back off!

"Of course she does. I don't even want to know how you know that," Kyla says in disgust.

"Spencer applies my sunscreen but sometimes she gets carried away if you know what I mean," Ashley yells. Ashley just likes to see me squirm and she knows I can't do anything about it because I have to go to school. Harsh…

"Arghhh! Ashley I'm going to throw up if I have to keep thinking about my friend and sister having sex!"

"Ewww Ky! You shouldn't think about things like that. Someone might think you're an incestuous bastard," Ashley shouts. I can just hear the smile in her voice.

"Ashley, you're my sister and I love you but sometimes I wish I had a gun so I could shoot you with it," Kyla shouts back, "I don't know how you put up with her sometimes," Kyla says to me. I smile at her opening my mouth to reply but no words come out because Ashley just entered the room.

"I heard that Ky. And she puts up with me because she loves me." Oh fuck…

"Ashley? What the fuck are you doing," Kyla screams. Ashley places a hand on her hip and leans her body to the right.

"You okay there Spence," Ashley smirks knowingly. Ashley just came out of the kitchen with her breasts and pussy covered in whip cream, and two cherries on top of the whip cream covering her breasts. Dear Lord!

I attempt to get closer to Ashley but Kyla quickly grabs a hold of me as I watch Ashley walk half way up the stairs before turning to look back at me.

"Oh and Spence…try to pay attention in class. Your education is very important," she says with a wink before disappearing up the stairs. I struggle to get out of Kyla's hold but she's not letting go. In fact, she literally drags me out the door.

"Oh my God! Kyla she just…and her boobs…cherry nipples…whip cream on her p-…please let me go back Kyla! If you care about me at all you'll let me go back inside to…to…to do _things_ to your sister! There I said it now let me go Kyla!"

"No Spencer we have to get to school. You'll thank me later I promise," Kyla says while dragging me to her car.

"How could I possibly thank you for taking away my…privileges?" Kyla laughs but the funny thing is I'm not joking.

"Spencer! Yes Spencer yes!" I frantically look up at Ashley's window; where the noise came from. She's moaning my name! Fuck school. I give Kyla a desperate look as Ashley continues to shout my name.

"God dammit Ashley shut the fuck up," Kyla shouts. While I'm distracted Kyla manages to get me in the car and lock the doors. By the time I realize what has happened the gate is already closing behind us.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

LINE BREAK!

School was horrible because of the crap Ashley pulled this morning but I managed to get through the day and I have most of my hormones in check now. Most of them. And now I think it would be the perfect time to tell Kyla about the plan.

Am I nervous about telling her? Hell yeah I am! But Ashley comes back to school in three days and I've already come up with a plan on how Ashley is going to "leave" for New York. And the plan comes into play the same day Ashley returns to school. So I really don't have a choice with when I get to tell Kyla. I have to tell her soon in order for my plan to work out. This is going to be kind of awkward.

I walk up to Kyla's locker and smile at her.

"You have any plans today," I ask. She ponders my question for a moment as she places books into her locker.

"Not really. I do have homework though."

"Cool, so do you want to go out to lunch?" Please say yes.

"Uh sure sounds fun. Let's ask the others if they want to come too."

"No," I shout. Why am I shouting? Indoor voices Spencer!

She gives me a strange look slowly closing her locker.

"I mean no. I figured just you and I could go to catch up and everything," I say nervously.

"Well okay that's fine," Kyla says suspiciously. Yes she said yes! I'm such a master at getting people to listen to me. I'm too busy doing my mental happy dance that I don't even realize the weirded out look Kyla's giving me.

"Um…cough, cough. Let's go," I say awkwardly.

LINE BREAK!

"You okay Spence? You're acting kind of weird," Kyla says as I nervously sip my soda.

"I'm fine! Why would I be acting weird," I ask nervously bouncing my knees.

"I don't know. You just seem really nervous about something."

"You're nervous," I accuse pointing my finger at her. I don't know why I did that it was kind of stupid and it makes no sense at all.

Kyla looks around the restaurant then back at me with a confused expression.

"I'm not nervous," she says. I sigh and place my head in my hands.

"I'm nervous," I clarify.

"Clearly," she chuckles. I glare at her shutting her up.

"Sorry…so why did you ask me out to lunch? Oh my God let me guess you're confessing your love for me right? It turns out that the Davies sister you really love is me," she jokes. I arch an eyebrow at her.

"I thought it was funny. Anyways are you going to tell me why you asked me to lunch?"

"I would if you'd listen."

"You have my undivided attention Miss Carlin."

"So Ashley told you about everything that happened with my mom right?"

"Yup," she smirks. I blush at the thought.

"Right…so Ash and I came up with an idea well actually it's more of my idea," I say nervously.

"What kind of idea?"

"Well since my mom won't let me date Ashley and the contract forbids me from moving in with Ashley I came up with an idea to keep dating Ashley," I say carefully. Her face lights up at my words.

"What? No way Spencer that's great!" Kyla might joke with Ash and I a lot but I know she really thinks we're a cute couple and that she's really happy that Ash has me. I'm glad I have Ash.

"Yeah…" I agree.

"Well come on Spence don't leave me hanging here! What's your idea," she asks in a whisper. It's not like anyone's listening to us in the first place.

"Well…" I start. She waits patiently for me to continue, "What if Ashley pretends to be my boyfriend?"

"Have Ashley pretend she has a penis? That's hilarious Spence. Now what's your real idea," she laughs. I don't reply awkward.

"Oh my God you're serious," she gasps. I simply nod.

"Jeez Spencer! How in the world do you expect Ashley to grow a," she pauses and looks around before returning her gaze to me and whispering, "penis? That kind of stuff doesn't happen overnight!"

"Just let me explain Kyla."

Kyla and I thoroughly discuss how everything's going to work and I tell her my plan for when Ashley gets back to school. She thinks it's a brilliant idea. We also talked about how just for now the plan stays between the three of us and that we can figure out later on when to tell our friends. I mean how do you tell your friends that your girlfriend is now your boyfriend? Probably not an easy conversation to have.

"Well the plan's pretty much bullet proof but there's one problem."

"What," I sigh.

"Ashley's a girl," she states. Really now?

"I know that. That's the whole point of this plan," I say slightly annoyed.

"No Spence you're not listening. Ashley is a girl meaning she hasn't a clue on how to act like a guy." Wow I honestly hadn't even thought about that and it's a pretty important factor.

"Right. We could teach her," I say lamely. Yeah that wouldn't work either.

"Well unless you know how to act like a guy cause I sure don't."

"What do we do then? I mean Ashley might act like a guy perv wise but other than that she's very…girly. We need someone to teach her to be a straight up jock." Kyla looks at me with a small victorious smile on her face.

"What," I ask.

"My boyfriend," she shouts excitedly.

"What about him," I ask curiously.

"He can teach Ashley to be a dude!"

"I don't know Ky. He's…he's…" I pause.

"A total jock! He's perfect!"

"Well yeah but I don't want Ashley to be all sports obsessed! She already works out and he'll probably teach her some form of GTL crap and then my girlfriend will really look like a dude and not just a dude a dude from jersey! I don't want that Ky!"

"My boyfriend does not GTL!"

"Not yet."

"Whatever. Look Spencer I'm telling you he's right for the job. And Ashley won't argue with him much because they're both already close friends," Kyla explains. She's kind of right here, "Unless…unless you want to ask Glen to teach Ashley."

"Fuck no," I scream. Everyone in the restaurant looks at me giving me a dirty look before returning to their meals. I think it over in my head and realize Kyla's completely right.

"Are you sure Aiden's right for this," I sigh.

"Positive."

**Author's Note:** Well…? What did you think? **REVIEW PLEASE!** I love getting reviews! Thanks again for all the reviews guys and thanks for reading! Later bitches!

**louise17116**


	3. Learning If That's What You Call It!

**Author's Note:** I've been absent lately and I'm sorry about that. It's mostly because I fractured my arm a few weeks back and then I broke a finger on the same arm so I've been lazy guys. Sorry about that again. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I couldn't believe I actually got that many! So hopefully you enjoy this chapter! **REVIEW PLEASE!** I'm dedicating this chapter to my favorite Canadian for certain reasons. You know who you are ;) Oh one more thing this isn't spellchecked! So if there's mistakes sorry about that!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah…I still don't own shit except for my imagination.

**David Fishwick-** Thank you!

**AlbuslovesGellertx3333333-** Thank you. I know, for whatever reason that's my downfall. I've read a lot of stories on here and I've taken a liking to stories with more conversation in them. I don't know why I guess I just like it. And I know it gets confusing. That's why I add who's saying what's being said. Some stories people don't clarify that and then you have to just imply who's talking. I've thought about having a beta before and I've actually been considering it for a while now I just don't know who I could trust but if you have any suggestions I wouldn't mind hearing them. Thank you for being honest and being kind. I can't stand people that are straight up douchebags when they review. So again thank you very much I really do appreciate it.

**inviziblinc-** :) You'll soon find out. Thank you so much!

**victorial117-** Thank you!

**SoNFan-** Thanks for reading!

**idwalkthroughhell4u-** Thanks! Hey, hey, hey now…that's for me to know and you to find out ;)

**LoSTaNdDeLiRiOuS-** Thank you!

**Kalisucka-** That's good to hear. Thanks!

**JayJayxo-** Aww thanks so much!

**mb168-** Thank you!

**Miss Davies-** You should say lucky Ky. Lmao it's a cruel world. Don't forget sexy! Hopefully you find this chapter hilarious. I'll try. Thank you so much but I'm not that funny.

**YOLO-** Thanks. Sorry to say that Ashley doesn't officially turn into a guy this chapter it's more like training.

**Spashley06-** Awesome! It wasn't too much was it? Um no it doesn't because I think everyone wants to be Kyla. She gets to see Spashley at their best all the time. So hell yeah I'd want to be Kyla too. Well she has to play the part right? Thanks so much! I have English and French finals tomorrow so I don't think it'll be too hard but who knows? Thanks again. You're too sweet honestly. I bet that's how you impress all the girls.

**LoveAsh87-** Thanks so much! Ashley is hot. Yeah she should've but I'm an author that likes to tease my readers.

**Dominomino-** Thank you! I'm really glad you like it.

**xxjustjuliexx-** Aww thanks so much! Yeah tell me about. I got sick of all the drama so I just wanted to write a story with very, very little drama. Thanks again!

**Bloody ice queen-** Thank you!

**domino lavendel-** Thanks so much! Don't we all?

**My Boyfriend's My Girlfriend… Chapter 3 Learning If That's What You Call It!**

(Ashley's POV)

I pick up a pair of loose black skinny jeans and hold them up to my waist.

"What do you think?" I don't even know why I'm asking Aiden. Well I do but I kind of wish I didn't. Supposedly since he's a guy he knows how to dress. Guys don't know how to dress for shit! Please tell me have you ever seen a guy actually dressed properly? Didn't think so.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering why I'm shopping with Aiden right? Let's go back a few hours shall we?

**A few hours ago…**

"_No fucking way!" _

"_Ashley you're being stupid," Kyla shouts. Like hell I am!_

"_No I'm being realistic!"_

"_Ash, babe please. Who else is going to help," Spencer asks softly._

"_We'll find someone. We have to know someone else that we can trust," I plead._

"_I'll go call Glen," Kyla says pulling out her cellphone._

"_No," I cringe at the thought._

"_Stop being dramatic Ash," Kyla huffs._

"_I'm not being dramatic," I yell flailing my arms around. Okay I realize that what I just did probably looked dramatic but I am not being dramatic!_

"_You're being dramatic babe," Spencer chuckles._

"_Spence, we're talking about Aiden here," I explain. I'm really not being dramatic._

"_Yeah…but there's no one else we can fully trust like Aiden," Spencer says._

"_I love him but come on he's Aiden! And besides, I don't need "training" I already know how to act like a guy!"_

"_Yeah right," Kyla scoffs._

"_I'll prove it!" I clear my throat and put my acting face on. I walk over to Spencer and stop right in front of her with my eyes on her chest. Her body shifts a little._

"_Uh Ash, what are you doing," she asks._

"_Having a conversation," I say in my "manly" voice never taking my eyes off her perfect breasts. I really do enjoy staring at her breasts even if I am trying to prove a point. It gives me an excuse to stare so I'd be an idiot if I didn't take the opportunity to enjoy them._

"_Quit trying to prove a point Ashley, you're just wasting your time. We all know you don't know how to act like a guy," Kyla pipes in. I ignore her and finally look up at Spencer's face._

"_Can I have a hug baby," I ask holding out my arms, the manly voice still in place. She looks at Kyla, who rolls her eyes, then back at me with a shrug allowing me to wrap my arms around her. My hands go straight to her ass squeezing it lightly while I duck my head a little practically motor-boating her breasts._

"_Ash," she squeals. I squeeze her ass and rub my head against her breasts one more time before withdrawing. I walk over to my bed grabbing a pillow and hold it up to my waist._

"_I'm horny. I'm going to fuck this pillow now. Wait…I wonder if my girlfriend would consider this cheating," I ask myself with a thoughtful look on my face, "Naaa, it doesn't have a heartbeat." I buck my hips into it once before throwing it back onto my bed. Next I walk over to my door._

"_Oh look a door. I'm horny again so I'm going to fuck it as well." I buck my hips against it once before walking over to my flat screen TV._

"_This TV gives me a boner. Therefore I shall fuck it." I buck into the TV then walk to the center of the room._

"_If a gay guy gives me a blowjob does that make me gay? Naa of course not! It just means I like my dick sucked! I'm so not gay! Ha take that one society," I say doing a fist pump into the air, "Is it unmanly of me if I call my dick Pee Wee Herman? No way! I'm fucking gorgeous with my manlieness! Everything and everyone wants to fuck me because I'm a dude with a penis!"_

"_Oh my God Ashley enough! I get it," Kyla snorts. I give them a triumphant smirk._

"_See I can act like a guy! As long as I pretend I want to fuck everything in sight we're good! Aiden's assistance isn't needed," I point out, my voice returning to normal._

"_I don't think it works like that," Spencer giggles._

"_Spencer when all of this is over I hope you like to GTL because that's what we'll be doing every weekend," I say_

"_Why does everyone think my boyfriend GTLs?"_

"_It's because he does," I fake cough._

"_Shut up you…Snooki," Kyla yells pointing her finger at me. 'Snooki' I mouth to Spencer baffled._

"_It's okay Ash. You can be my Snooki any time as long as you promise to wear underwear when we're out in public," Spencer jokes._

"_No promises," I wink giving her a sexy grin._

"_Hmm Ashley not wearing underwear? Isn't that why we're in this situation in the first place," Kyla says smartly._

_Psssshh no," I lie slightly blushing, "Now get out of my room Kyla," I push her towards the door._

"_Fine Ash, but Aiden will be here soon so that means no funny business. If I have to come up here I swear to God I'll-."_

"_Is it really that hard to believe that I can't be in a confined space with my girlfriend for a short period of time and not try to have sex with her?" Kyla folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow._

"_Spence," I inquire. She quickly looks away from me, "Oh my God you guys think I'm some kind of crazed sex addict," I gasp._

"_Noooo! It's not that we think you're a crazed sext addict it's just…" Spencer starts._

"_No we deffinitely think you're a crazed sex addict," Kyla says bluntly._

"_Kyla," Spencer barks._

"_I'm just stating facts here Spence. I'm going to leave now and seriously no funny business we have a time limit here." Yeah we do. How Spencer convinced her mom to let her come over to the Davies' Mansion twice in one week is beyond me._

"_You have my word Ky," Spencer holds up a hand._

"_Thanks Spence. I got my eyes on you Ash," Kyla says backing out of my room pointing two fingers at her eyes then at me. She's so weird sometimes. _

"_I am not a crazed sex addict," I defend once Kyla's gone._

"_You kind of are babe but it's okay I still love you," she grins._

"_I am not," I pout._

"_Really Ash?" She places both hands on her hips grinning playfully at me. The small action caused her breasts to push out a little more in the small tight white tank top she's wearing. Can you blame me for noticing that?_

"_Uh yeah, really," I tear my gaze away from her chest to look her in the eyes. She smirks at me walking over to my leather couch and plopping down it. She spreads her legs and stretches her arms over her head arching her back. Oh dear God…_

"_Whatever you say Ash…" she relaxes her hands on her parted thighs. She looks so fucking hot!_

_Wait a second! She's trying to seduce me so I'll have sex with her to prove her point! Well now I'm going to turn this around on her! I'm going to seduce her and have sex with her! Okay…so maybe that still proves her point but hey Spencer playing secductress is such a turn on._

"_Fine okay? You win Spence," I sigh. I sit down next to her but not too close._

"_I win?"_

"_Yeah. You were right."_

"_I was…?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_What was I right about again," she gloats._

"_About me being a crazed sex addict," I gripe bowing my head, "I just…I can't…"_

"_You can't what Ash," she asks, worry in her tone. Ha-ha, commencing plan seduct Spencer._

"_I can't help it," I peek up at her. Yeah her body just went somewhat rigid, "You're so fucking hot Spence I can't help but want you all the time. I always want you," I confess in a husky voice. I scoot closer to her so our thighs are touching. I rest my hand on top of her jean clad knee delicately scratching my nails against her kneecap._

"_Do you know what you do to me," I rasp into her ear. Her breath hitches as my fingertips crawl up her thigh, "You make me so wet." I'm so close to her center just a little more…_

"_Whoa," she jumps off the couch, "Wha-what are you doing," she breathes. I stand up and stalk towards her. I hook two fingers into her belt loops and tug her body closer. I can feel her unsteady puffs of air on my lips. Teasingly I brush my lips against hers._

"_Whatever you want me to," I smirk, plucking on her belt loops suggestively. She visibly gulps at my action._

"_You um don't have to do anything," she stutters._

"_Oh but I do," I drop to my knees._

"_We should um go downstairs and wait for Aiden." I glance up at her resting my chin on the skin peeking out just above her jeans._

"_Why? I can think of so many better things to do," I say with a sly grin popping the button on her jeans with my thumb and pointer finger. I run my tongue up the length of her zipper making the small handle stand up right. I snatch the zipper between my teeth sluggishly dragging it down._

"_No, no we should um uh really go downstairs now," she rushes out. My smirk grows when she makes no effort to go downstairs or push me away. I secure my hands in her jeans and yank them down resulting in them pooling around her ankles._

"_Okay Spence. I'll go down." I press my nose against her panty clad pussy breathing in her scent._

"_Oh fuck," she whimpers tangling her hands into my hair tugging me closer to her need, not that I mind._

"_No, no, no. Your position is all wrong Ash," Aiden says literally coming out of fucking nowhere. Can anyone say cunt blocker?_

"_Aiden? Crraaaahhhh-aaapppp!" Poor Spencer. I have no idea if Spencer was trying to run away, pull her pants up, or a combination of both. But I do know that she fell backwards due to her jeans wrapped around her ankles. It wasn't a pretty sight even though Spencer herself is a pretty sight._

_Spencer squirms all over the place scrambling to tug her pants up. I swiftly pull her pants up for her in one swift motion. I even go as far as buttoning and zipping them up for her. I don't want Aiden eyeing my girlfriend like a piece of meat cause let's face it; my girlfriend is fucking hot!_

_Leaning over my girlfriend I finally lift my gaze to glare at Aiden._

"_Are you done perving on my girlfriend," I ask frustrated._

"_As a guy we call it admiring not perving. You might want to take note of that," he smirks._

"_Aiden," I warn._

"_Hey! You're the one that asked for my help in the first place."_

"_No, I didn't ask for your help. Your girlfriend volunteered you not me. It was either you or Glen. You weren't picked because you're better than Glen you were picked because Glen is simply worse."_

"_That's not very nice Ash. I'm not so sure I want to teach someone who isn't grateful for what I'm willing to offer. If you can't ask me nicely I don't think I'll be able to share my great talents with you," he grins wickedly. Acting like a dude is a talent? Since when did that happen?_

"_Hell no Aiden!" There's no way I'm going to actually ask him! That wasn't part of the deal!_

"_Well if you can't ask then I can't teach you," Aiden smirks turning his back to me. He's enjoying this way too much._

"_Come on Ash just ask him." I look down at Spencer in disbelief._

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_Ash…" she pleads in that tone that'll get me to do anything for her. I hate that tone!_

"_No Spencer," I say firmly. I divert my eyes quickly. I fold my arms across my chest to show that I mean business._

"_Ashley," she counters. I try my best not to look at her but it's no use because I soon find myself staring intently into her big blue eyes. I couldn't ignore her even if I wanted to. I'm a sucker for blue eyes especially Spencer's blue eyes._

"_I said no Spencer," I start to crumble and it's more than obvious to her. Her eyebrows furrow faintly and a pout forms on her perfect lips. Not the pout!_

"_Please Ash, for me," she begs. Come on Ashley stay strong! I can do this as long as she doesn't…she tilted her head I'm a goner!_

"_Alright fine," I grumble. She smiles victoriously and places a chaste kiss on my cheek. I grudgingly stand up and mope my way over to Aiden. I flick his shoulder and he turns around with a stupid smirk on his face._

"_Why yes Ashley is there something I can help you with?" What a smart ass. _

"_Can you teach me to be a guy," I mumble._

"_I couldn't hear your request Ashley. Could you repeat yourself," he inquires smugly._

"_No I will no-!" Spencer clearing her throat behind me cuts me off. I'm completely whipped. I sigh angrily._

"_Will you please teach me how to act like a guy," I grit through my teeth._

"_Of course Ashley you never had to ask!" I bite my tongue to keep from saying anything that'll get me in trouble with Spencer._

"_Shall we leave? We've got a long day ahead of us," he says cheerfully. Someone shoot me._

**Present…**

"Hmmm I don't know. Not a lot of guys can pull off skinny and not a lot of guys _wear_ skinny jeans," he points out.

"Yeah but like you said only some guys can pull off skinny jeans. I can pull off skinny jeans as a girl so why not as a guy? Besides Aiden these jeans are loose so it's not like I'm going to look like a fag." I hand him the jeans and continue to search through the rack of clothes.

Aiden suddenly clears his throat. I turn to look at him and am surprised when I see an employee standing next to me. I look over at Aiden who simply shrugs his shoulders.

"Mam this section is for the men. I would be more than happy to show you over to the women's section." Bitch! I glare at her ready to bitch her out when Aiden gently pushes me aside and whispers something to the store employee. Her eyes widen and her face flushes as if she's embarrassed. Well she is talking to Aiden.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies sir! I didn't mean to assume! I really truly am sorry," she apologizes. She snaps her attention back to me but doesn't quite meet my eyes, "Please excuse me," she rushes away. I raise an eyebrow at him when she's finally out of sight.

"What'd you tell her?"

"That you have a penis," he shrugs with a small evil grin. Asshole!

"Douche! I don't want people thinking I have a dick while I still look like a girl," I slap him, "Mam! Mam! Mam wait! I have a vagina mam!" Of course everyone in the store just heard me.

The customers have a look of horror on their faces from my sudden outburst. I really hope that there aren't any kids in the store. I don't want a bunch of mom's kicking my ass. Wasn't my ordeal with Paula enough?

"Ash…" Aiden seethes through his teeth. I come back to reality and look back at him.

"What?"

"Say something they're still staring at us." I look around the store and sure enough they're gawking at us. Can anyone say awkward?

"Oh…I was just telling my good friend here that I needed some feminine products," I say awkwardly trying to make an excuse for shouting out the word 'vagina' in a public place. I don't think they're buying it…

"For her vagina," Aiden pipes in. I elbow him in the gut without turning around. He grunts in pain and swears a few times. Fucking Aiden always gets me into these situations. Usually I think they're funny as hell but seeing as all of these people think that I actually have a dick just isn't doing it for me today.

"Yeah…we're going to go now," I say lowering my head not wanting to make eye contact with any of the other customers.

"So you don't want to get these jeans Ash," I hear Aiden ask. Did he really just ask me that?

"Not unless I'm buying them to strangle you with," I growl walking at a faster pace.

"You're so moody. Ash if you're going to be a guy you need to drop the attitude. The only guys I know that are moody are gay," Aiden says as he catches up to me. I halt all movement to scowl at him.

Piece of advice for any guys out there. Never and I repeat never tell a girl she's moody! That's like the worst thing you can do in life! It's like calling a pregnant woman fat! It's just something you don't do. And if you happen to be stupid enough to actually tell a girl she's moody and you need a way to fix the situation…well you're on your own. Even I haven't completely mastered the technique.

"I am not moody," I argue. Yeah I know I'm moody! But what gives Aiden the right to call me moody? And you know what? I'm only moody because of the shitastic day I'm having! Did I ever mention how happy I am that I don't have a dick? Well I'm so glad I don't have a dick!

"Jeez Ash just calm down," he says coolly. Oh no he didn't! Great I sound like a black chick now.

Another piece of advice guys. Don't ever tell a girl to calm down when she's pissed. It will just make her even angrier. Come on guys what do you think you're accomplishing by telling a pissed off girl to calm down? You aren't accomplishing much boys. Unless you were purposely trying to accomplish getting a pissed off crazed girl to cut your own balls off and make you choke on them. If you were going for that then sorry I bothered to even offer my advice.

"On second thought I think I might buy the jeans. Let me see them again," I ask sweetly. I try not to smirk when he hands me the jeans, "Such stretchy material," I explain twisting the pair of jeans. I whip them at his manhood making him grunt in pain, "Don't you think," I smirk.

"Okay…I deserved that," he groans clutching himself. I toss the jeans on top of a random rack and wink at him.

"I'll meet you at the car buddy!"

**In the car…**

"That was harsh Ash," Aiden complains getting into the driver's seat.

"Not as harsh as making an entire store think I have a penis," I counter.

"Fine we're even." He pulls out of the lot and onto the open road.

"Where are we going now?"

"I'm hungry," is his response. I could go for some food too.

LINE BREAK!

"Olive Garden," I inquire after our waiter seats us.

"Yup, it's where you'll learn how to talk to women. Oh and I love their breadsticks! They're the best!" I smile faintly at his childishness.

"I already know how to talk to women." Before I dated Spencer I used to be quite the womanizer. I doubt there's anything Aiden could teach me about women that I don't already know.

"Not as a guy you don't." I'm pretty sure that's a good thing.

"Why didn't we just go to a club or bar then? I could use a drink."

"Because Olive Garden is full of classy women," he declares. The waiter returns and takes our orders then leaves once again.

"Classy…women," I question slowly.

"Duh! It's Olive Garden Ash this is where classy women come!" He says it likes it's the most obvious thing.

"Riggghhhttt. Did you order a beer while I wasn't watching?"

"What do you know Ash? You used to always pick chicks up in clubs or bars and that one time at a Target so how would you know where to pick up classy chicks?"

"I'm dating Spencer aren't I?"

"Spencer doesn't count!"

"Are you saying my girlfriend isn't a classy girl," I ask shocked.

"No! I'm just saying she doesn't count because she's Spencer and she's the only classy girl you've ever dated." Ouch.

"Thanks Aiden." I guess it's true though.

"No problem. Now let me show you how to talk to girls."

"What's the point of talking to girls when I'm still going to be dating Spencer? That's just stupid on your part." He clearly didn't think this through.

"I'm not an idiot Ash. I'm going to show you how guys turn down other girls when they have a girlfriend."

"This is really stupid," I groan.

"You'll thank me later."

"I doubt it." The waiter returns with our food and gives us a smile before leaving. We eat mostly in silence with little conversation here and there. After we finish eating Aiden leans back in his chair and nods his head over to the right.

"Are you trying to point something out to me or do you have a serious medical condition that I don't know about," I ask.

"Shut up and check out the classy girl over there."

"I have a girlfriend that I'm very much in love with. I'm not checking out any _classy_ _girls_ or any other kind of girl. I don't even care if she's naked; Spencer's the only girl for me," I say proudly. Even if I did check out other girls all I'd do is compare them to Spencer.

"Fine don't check her out just watch and learn. Any time a girl tries to hit on you use this technique and I promise it will never fail." I can just tell this is going to be stupid.

"Whatever you say," I sigh bored out of my mind.

"Shhh she's coming over here," he whispers.

"Hi, my name's Brittney." I glance over at Brittney and she's far from a classy girl. Just picture the sluttiest girl you've ever seen in your life because that's what this chick looks like. The only thing she's missing is a shirt that says slut on it.

"Hi Britteny. I'm Aiden and this is Ashley," he smiles kindly. I roll my eyes not so subtly.

"Hey, so is Ashley your girlfriend?" Wow Brittney you don't mess around do you? Getting straight to the point.

"Nope, just one of my really good friends."

"So you're single," Brittney asks hopefully. Go away dumb whore.

"No I'm sorry," he chuckles.

"Is your girlfriend here," she inquires. No bitch! If she was don't you think we'd be sitting at a table with more than two chairs?

"Unfortunately no." Yeah it is unfortunate cause if Kyla was here she would've already gotten rid of this skank. What did I ever see in girls like this? I'm so glad I met Spencer!

"Well since your girlfriend isn't here can I get your number," she flirts. She looks at me then back at Aiden, "I bet Ashley can keep a secret." Of course I can. It's not like you're hitting on the guy that's dating my sister or anything.

"I don't think she'd like that," Aiden says shakily, glancing around the restaurant. I give him a questioning look but he just ignores it. What the hell is his deal? Is he having a stroke?

"Um why," Brittney asks confusedly looking around the restaurant as well.

"Look Brittney you seem like a really nice girl but you shouldn't be talking to me," Aiden whispers.

"Why," she whispers back in confusion. Why are we whispering?

"My girlfriend…well you see she has a bit of a…temper. She doesn't take kindly to other girls talking to me," Aiden says in a frightened voice. What the fuck? Kyla can be really scary but she's…you know…not completely terrifying!

"I could take her," Brittney says trying to sound brave. I'd like to see that. Kyla's a crazy mother fucker.

"You should really leave. Last girl that talked to me she hit her with her car. The girl broke every bone in her body."

"You're lying," she laughs. Aiden reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture. He holds it up for Brittney to see. I catch a glimpse of it as well. It's a picture of some chick wrapped up in bandages and she looks like a mummy. It looks fake as hell.

"Oh shit," Brittney gasps. Of course Brittney thinks it's real.

"Run Brittney run. She could be hiding in this restaurant," Aiden whispers harshly. If this bitch believes this shit I swear-.

"I just wanted your number," Brittney screams running out of the restaurant. She believed him…holy shit.

"How much did you pay her," I ask shocked.

"What," he laughs.

"How much did you pay her? There's no way she's dumb enough to believe that dumbass story," I point out.

"She believed it," he grins leaning back in his chair.

"And that's worked for you every time," I ask in disbelief.

"Yup," he smirks.

"I don't believe you."

"I'll prove it."

**One hour and thirty seven minutes later…**

After watching five more "classy" girls fall for the same story, and not all of them were dumb, I start to believe him.

"I can't believe that actually works," I say.

"Yeah I know. So if a girl ever tries to hit on you while you're a "dude" just tell her that your girlfriend is a crazy pshyco bitch. Works like a charm." Maybe this lame technique might help me out after all.

"Hey…does Kyla know you tell people she's a psyhco," I ask suspiciously.

"Uh well I mean she uh…she just…ha-ha of course she knows! Why wouldn't she know," he asks nervously not meeting my gaze.

"Really now," I smirk. This is some potential black mail, "So you wouldn't mind if I called Kyla right now and ask her some questions about your technique," I arch an eyebrow.

"No of course not," he gulps. I pull out my phone when it's suddenly snatched out of my hands. smirk still in place I look back up at Aiden.

"Okay fine she doesn't know but you can't say anything Ash! You yourself know how your sister can be!" He does have a point there. Kyla can be…well…Kyla I guess.

"I suppose you're right," I say. He sighs in relief, "But you know if a certain someone were to do something to piss me off I might let a few things slip to Kyla," I say casually looking at my nails.

"Bitch. I teach you my wonderful secret technique and you repay me by black mailing me," he mutters.

"Hey you're the one who gave me a rough morning. I'm just returning the favor," I grin slyly.

"You know you're lucky I love you Ash or I'd really consider kicking your ass right now," he says dropping money on the table and standing up to leave.

"You can't hit me I'm a girl," I gasp following him.

"Not for long," he laughs. I give him a strange look eyeing him closely.

"What are you up to," I ask carefully.

"You'll see soon enough," he grins devilishly.

**Forty two minutes later…**

"Hell fucking no! I cannot believe you brought me _here_! You're such a fucking perv Aiden! There's no way in hell I am going in _there_ with _you_," I shout pointing angrily at the store.

"You're over reacting Ash. It's really no big deal," he explains.

"No-no-no big deal? You brought me to a fucking lesbian sex toy shop!"

"Yes, yes I did," he states.

"This is wrong on so many levels," I groan.

"Just listen for second! You're going to pretend to be a guy so you may as well _pretend_ to be a guy." He's not serious…?

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting Dennison?"

"All I'm saying is you and Spence tend to…how do I say this without offending you…? You tend to fuck in places where you can get caught."

"Wow…way to choose your words," I say dryly.

"Look if you're going to be a guy you need to play the part. Not only will it act as a great cover up but it'll also show that you don't have a small…"anatomy"."

"I can't believe you're suggesting I buy a realistic looking strap-on," I sigh.

"Oh…I didn't realize you and Spence never used a-."

"I didn't say that we've never used one because we totally have," I grin as some not so clean thoughts cross my mind. I close my eyes blissfully picturing Spencer riding me and screaming out my name. He gives me an odd look which makes me blush but return to reality, "Anyways what I'm trying to say is that we've never used a realistic looking strap-on," I finish. I think that since Aiden's a guy it makes this conversation slightly less awkward. Guys talk about sex all the time! Maybe not with dildos but hey it's still sex!

"Uh why not," he asks shocked. I'm starting to think Aiden and Kyla use a strap-on…ew nasty thought get out of my mind now!

"Because we're lesbians," I say slowly.

"Yeah whatever. So if you've used a _thingy_ before then what's the problem?" He doesn't already know? I sigh in disbelief.

"I'm just saying it's weird to go into a lesbian sex toy shop with my straight close male friend to buy a realistic looking strap-on that I will most likely be fucking my girlfriend with," I say in an even tone.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds bad," he mumbles.

"There's no way you can rephrase what I said to make it sound good." He gets a thoughtful expression.

"Okay maybe you can't rephrase that but we can just go in the store and buy the strap-on already. There's no one else here right now. And like I've already said you need to play the part as a guy as much as you can." He might be right here…

"Alright fine. But I swear you better not embarrass me in there," I warn.

"I won't," he says jumping out of the car.

"One more thing," I shout from inside the car.

"What," he asks popping his head back inside the car.

"I'll get a realistic dildo on one condition," I inform him.

"And what's that?"

"No balls!"

"But Ash that makes it realistic! You can't have a dick with no balls because then it makes it…a dick with no balls!"

"No Aiden! Balls are gross and they'll just get in the way," I state.

"Okay, okay no balls."

"Good," I smile.

"I've always wanted to go inside a lesbian sex shop," he tells me excitedly.

"You're weird," I proclaim following him. We enter the sex shop and are greeted by a female worker who gives us a bizzare look.

"Don't touch anything," I shout after him but I doubt he heard me.

"Over hear Ash," he yells. I walk down an aisle full of realistic looking dildos and find him holding up a dildo proudly. Maybe I should warn my sister.

"What," I groan.

"I found one!" I eye the dildo in his hand and shake my head.

"I'm not buying that one," I say in disgust.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with it," he says confused looking at the dildo in his hands.

"Well for one you're holding it in your hands and I'd rather not put something in my girlfriend that you've practically manhandled."

"Whatever we'll just get you a different one," he scoffs rolling his eyes at me.

"The size is another problem as well," I add. He once again looks at the item in his hand and purses his lips trying to hide his smirk.

"Too big," he says in a knowing tone letting his smirk fully show now.

"Hardly; it's way too small." His smirk drops into a frown.

"Too small? But it's six inches!"

"Yeah that's way too small," I explain.

"But I-then what size are you getting," he asks in an unsure voice.

"Eight inches," I shrug.

"Eight-eight inches long?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"No," he says in a small voice looking sadly at the six inch dildo, "Cough, cough, I mean no," he says in a manly voice. Regaining his composure he walks down the aisle and stops in front of some eight inch dildos.

"How 'bout this one," he questions pointing to one of the dildos. I'm thankful he didn't pick it up this time.

"It's perfect actually!" Eight inches and the width of it is average nothing too monsterous.

"Maybe you shouldn't get this one…" Aiden begins.

"Uh why not?"

"Because it'll look like you have a hard on twenty four seven!"

"We'll figure something out."

"I suppose. I still think you should get the six inch," he grumbles.

"I'm not getting the six inch Aiden! I want to please my girlfriend not piss her off!"

"Whatever," he pouts.

"Come on Aiden let's go."

"We forgot to get something."

"What," I frown. He leads me to a wall of different harnasses.

"I already have one," I explain.

"I figured we'd get you a skin colored one though," he shrugs.

"That's actually some smart thinking," I point out. After a few minutes we find a harness that's actually my tan skin color. It practically blends in with my skin! You can't even tell I'm wearing a harness unless I'm at a certain angle! Did I mention it's leather?

We walk up to the counter and I give the lady a friendly smile handing her my items.

"We all set today," she asks.

"Yup," Aiden nods.

"Alrighty then I hope you two found everything without any trouble." I look closely at the lady and notice the faint blush she has on her cheeks. Oh my God she thinks I'm buying the strap-on to use it on Aiden! My mouth shoots open to correct her implications when I get an evil idea. I glance at Aiden and realize he hasn't a clue that the store clerk thinks we're a couple.

"Hey Aid do you think we'll need any lube," I ask innocently. He gives me a peculiar look but answers me regardeless.

"No I think we'll be good Ash." I internally smirk when I see a small smile playing across the clerks face. It's so much fun to mess with Aiden!

I give the girl my credit card before pressing up against Aiden's side and placing a hand on his chest looking up at him.

"What are you-." He pauses and glances at three things. The strap-on, the clerk, and at me. Sudden realization seems to hit him hard.

"No, no, no! We're not a couple! There's no way I like anal sex! She's just my girlfriend's sister," he explains frantically pushing me away. The clerk's eyes widen in shock getting the wrong idea. I try my best to contain my laughter.

"No need to be shy babe," I wink at him.

"Oh God I am not having anal sex with my girlfriend's sister! That's insane! I'm just here to help her buy a strap-on so she can pretend to be a guy!" The clerk blushes furoiously and my face reddens as I choke on my laughter that's contained in my throat.

"I'm not into anal," Aiden screams. The clerk holds her hands up defensively.

"Hey sir I see something new every day in this door," she offers trying to calm Aiden.

"But I-!"

"Why don't you go wait in the car baby," I cut him off. He looks between the clerk and I with angry eyes.

"Arrrrrgggghhhh! Dammit Ash," he groans in frustration stomping out of the store.

"Boys," I shrug leaving a shocked clerk with my items bursting in laughter when I make it outside.

**Davies' mansion…**

"Come out of the bathroom Ashley," Aiden shouts.

"I kind of have a problem," I say eyeing myself in the mirror.

When we got back to the mansion I was really looking forward to seeing Spencer but it turns out she and Kyla went to lunch. Damn my sister! So my coaching with Aiden isn't over yet. In fact he insisted I try on the strap-on and my new pair of guys' loose skinny jeans to work on my "manly walk" whatever the hell that is. He's just upset because I made him bring in all the close I bought.

"Get out here Ashley!" He's so demanding at times.

I reluctantly open my bathroom door hoping he won't notice my problem.

"You're so happy to see me that you just grew a penis," he laughs at his lame joke.

"It's not funny," I say motioning to my bulge with my hands.

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll tie it to your leg with something later," he waves it off, "Now let's teach you how to walk like a man."

"Cool," I say lamely.

"Way to be enthusiastic."

"I know right," I say smartly.

"Just show me how you walk Ash." I walk across the room like I normally would.

"How was that?"

"It was…very gay. Try not to sway your hips too much." I have hips it's not my fault if they sway! It's not like I'm frantically swinging my ass all over the place when I walk!

"Fine." I walk across the room again but rather stiffly.

"Any better," I inquire.

"No Ash not like that! You're walking like you have a stick up your ass! Try again!" I try once again.

"No wrong again," he groans. After ten minutes of walking back and forth I'm starting to get pissed.

"You're doing it wrong Ashley. If you walk like that people will think you work at a rodeo or you like it up the ass!"

"Then why don't you show me oh great one," I say in a mocking tone.

"Fine I will! Keep your eyes on my ass!"

"What? Hell no!" I'm not looking at his ass! Why do I need to look at his ass?

"Ashley! Keep your eyes on my ass!"

"No way!"

"Look at my ass!"

"Fuck that!"

"Look at it!"

"No!"

"Look at my ass Ashley!"

"I'm not looking at your bony ass!"

"My ass isn't bony!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Dude your ass is bony! I've seen anorexic people that actually have an ass! You on the other hand; your ass _is_ anorexic!"

"Just look at my ass!"

"No way!"

"Any reason why you're trying to force my sister to look at your ass?" Our attention snaps to the door to find Kyla and Spencer with smug smiles on their faces.

"Your sister is impossible! She has no idea how to walk like a man."

"That's because she's a girl," Spencer chuckles.

"Exactly," I say exasperated throwing my hands up in the air.

"Aww my poor baby. Did you have an exhausting day," Spencer coos. I walk over to the foot of my bed and fall backwards onto my back with my legs hanging over the edge and my feet touching the ground.

"You have no idea," I whine closing my eyes.

"I'm sure it wasn't that-." The room is filled with silence and I briefly wonder why Spencer stopped talking.

"Spencer, are you okay?" At the sound of Kyla's concerned voice I open my eyes to look at Spencer. Spencer's frozen in her spot with her lips slightly parted something else seeming to capture her attention.

"Spence," I question unsure but she doesn't reply. Her gaze is locked on something so I follow her line of sight all the way down to the bulge in my pants. So that's what she's looking at. I smirk to myself.

"Whatcha lookin at Spence," I tease. Her eyes snap up to meet mine and I immediately notice the fog that has started to form in her once clear blue eyes.

"I um-."

"Ashley," Kyla cuts Spencer off. I look over at my sister who has a baffled expression, "What's in your pants," she asks. Kyla looks at her boyfriend accusingly, "What did you do?"

"Uh nothing I swear," he says fearfully.

"You bought my sister a strap-on?"

"No I just drove her there! She bought it," he points an accusing finger at me.

"What else did you guys do today? Go to a freaking strip club?"

"No baby it's not like that," Aiden pleads.

"Then what is it like _baby_?" I ignore my arguing friend and sister as I keep my eyes locked on my girlfriend's movements. She seems as if she's in a trance the way she's inching closer to me.

She stops in front of me dropping to her knees slowly. The entire time her eyes are locked on my crotch. I sit up on my elbows to watch whatever she's about to do.

Her hands hastily shoot to the button on my jeans undoing it. She painfully pulls my zipper down her eyes big with anxiousness. It's as if she's a kid opening her last Christmas present.

She reaches into my jeans once she gets the zipper down and pulls the long shaft out of my pants. It shoots to stand upright since it's no longer restricted by my jeans. Spencer eyes grow impossibly wider and darker. Her hands are resting on my thighs and I can just feel her fingers twitching.

"Kyla! Aiden! Leave fucking now!" Kyla and Aiden halt their argument to look over at us talking in the scene of Spencer on her knees before me, hands on my thighs just itching to touch me.

"Spe-Spencer," Aiden questions in shock. Hell I can't believe my baby just yelled that at them either!

"Seriously! Get the fuck out," Spencer yells once again. I watch them leave closing the door behind them.

"Your training isn't done yet Ashley," Aiden yells from the other side of the door.

"Not right now Aiden," I gasp as Spencer tightly clutches the strap-on with both hands making it nudge my clit.

I take it back.

Best.

Day.

Ever.

**Author's Note:** Okay so maybe it was harsh to end the chapter like that. Sorry guys! In my little world it's sort of my way of getting back at other authors who end a chapter like this then don't freaking continue their story. Now that's harsh! Sorry I've been deeply wounded by those who are a big tease. I guess it's a good thing I'm an even bigger tease. Bet you didn't see that coming. Anyways as always I really hope you liked it and **PLEASE REVIEW! **Thanks for reading!And again I didn't spellcheck so don't be too pissed!

**louise17116**


End file.
